El jóven pintor
by Any-chan15
Summary: Ella pasaba todos los días por esa avenida y reducía su velocidad al llegar a esa tienda, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban retomaba su camino. ¿Él se daría cuenta? Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017, #FicToberES, tercera palabra: #Avenida.


**¡Tercer escrito! Ya es el día ocho así que debería llegar hasta el octavo o sino mañana cargaré con más y así. ¿Saben qué es bueno? Que no sea desafío de long-fics, ¿se imaginan todo un mes escribiendo, no sé, tres caps por día? Loool #FicToberES2017 número 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **El jóven pintor**

 **Capítulo único**

Todos los días desde que había comenzado a estudiar en esa nueva ciudad, siempre tomaba el camino más largo a casa, y cuando pasaba por enfrente de una tienda en específico caminaba más lento. Nunca se animó a entrar, no era conocedora del arte y allí siempre estaba el mismo pintor, rodeado de cuadros, a veces acomodándolos, a veces hablando con clientes y otras simplemente pintando. Le encantaba verlo pintar, tan concentrado, tan atento a cada trazo, tan perfeccionista a la hora de los detalles. Podría quedarse allí todo el día, pero él era tan perceptivo que volteaba a verla, y ella era tan tímida que se ponía seria y miraba hacia otro lado, apurando su paso.

Cada que llegaba a casa se ponía a pensar qué tanto pintaba él con tanto afán, sus cuadros eran preciosos así que estaba impaciente por verlo. En las vitrinas del negocio habían cuadros de paisajes, retratos de familias; pinturas que si no las mirabas con cuidado creerías que son fotos. Y su padre decía que un artista no se podía ganar la vida, ¡él hasta tenía su propia tienda! Tanto era su interés, que hasta había comenzado a tomar clases de pintura, pero una amiga le había metido una duda en su interior: ¿ella estaba interesada en la pintura o en el pintor?

― ¿Momo, ya llegaste?

La voz de su madre la alertó de su descuido, había subido directamente a su habitación sin anunciarse. ¡Qué despistada la tenía el a…el arte! Sí, el arte.

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente se despertó animada, como siempre, lo mejor que tenía ir a clases era que al salir podría verlo. Y hasta se despertaría más temprano para verlo por las mañanas, pero él solo abría de tardes. ¿Le gustaría dormir mucho? ¿Preferiría la puesta de sol al amanecer? Ahora que lo pensaba, ella vio un cuadro de un amanecer, pero tal vez por la paleta de colores que usó habría querido hacer un atardecer.

―Buenos días, hija ―saludó su padre, al verla bajar. Ella le devolvió el saludo confundida y entonces él rió ante su despiste―, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Es sábado.

Momo se sonrojó y alegó que solo se había confundido, que no había un lugar específico al que quisiera ir; aunque ya estando despierta desayunaría con su familia.

El desayuno fue relajante, le gustaba compartir tiempo con su familia; se preguntaba si el retrato de la vidriera era la familia de él. Ya en su habitación comenzó a preguntar a sus amigas si estaban disponibles, si alguna quería acompañarla a ver una película, con la clara condición de tomar el camino más largo.

"Hoy estrenan un documental sobre la vida de los pandas en China, me gustaría ver eso".

Pestañeó varias veces, vaya ocurrencia…ver un documental en el cine, pero no se quejaría, pues no tenía la intención de ver nada en específico. Aceptó y pactó con su amiga, Nanao Ice, de encontrarse luego del almuerzo. Esa idea le fascinó, ¡podría verlo dos veces!

-.-.-.-.-

De camino al cine iba apurada, puesto que si llegaba con tiempo a la tienda podría quedarse viendo los cuadros más tiempo, ya que los fines de semana varias personas se quedaban paradas allí y ella podía pasar desapercibida.

Al llegar se sobresaltó en sobremanera, en la puerta estaba él, contestando preguntas sobre su trabajo; y a su lado estaba un cuadro al que todos alababan, pues la chica en él era "muy bonita".

― ¡La chica del cuadro! ―dijo en voz alta una mujer, haciéndola sonrojar. Todos la miraron y ella quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Por primera vez pudo sostenerle la mirada al joven pintor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a entrar. Ella, sin importarle mucho los murmullos, entró. Por primera vez, entró a la tienda. Allí habían más cuadros hermosos y también un joven pintor de ojos color turquesa.

― ¿Te gustó el cuadro? ―preguntó sin la más mínima pizca de nerviosismo, al contrario de ella, quien solo asintió―. Te he visto pasar mucho por aquí y no te podía sacar de mi mente, sobretodo porque nunca comprabas nada.

Ese comentario la hizo reír, ¿él le estaba reclamando que le comprase un cuadro? ¡Con lo costosos que era no se lo podía permitir! A penas iba a la universidad.

―Estoy yendo para el cine, ¿quieres venir? ―consultó, haciendo que él levantara una ceja incrédulo, ella era muy confiada.

― ¿Y si mejor empezamos por decir nuestros nombres? ―. Ella volvió a reír, pero esta vez por su descuido―. Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro.

―Soy Hinamori Momo.

Y mientras ellos platicaban, fuera ya se habían reunido varias personas a mirar la pintura, porque en ese cuadro podían ver a través de los ojos del pintor; el cual no solo pudo recrear el interior de su negocio con una clara perspectiva y un trazo definido, sino también capturar cada detalle y lograr hacer resaltar la belleza de la jovencita que se le quedaba mirando por una fracción de segundo todos los días.

 **Fin.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como dije en los anteriores, quería que tuviera Fluff y no sé si me salió pero al menos a mí me gustó, si a ustedes también háganmelo saber por un review :D**

 **¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
